Time is Relative
by t-roy21061993
Summary: What if, instead of Zangetsu, Ichigo got another Zanpakuto that would change the way people saw the world? Ichigo with different Zanpakuto story.
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo," spoke an unfamiliar voice, "can you hear me Ichigo?"

Ichigo Kurosaki studied his unfamiliar surroundings. He was sitting on- _ouch-_ he winced and rocked forward to take pressure off his hands, which had been pressing into an invisible service.

Now that he looked around further, the area he was in seemed never-ending. Looking around in all directions all he could see was white splashed together with shades of pink and light blue that seemed to mix together every time he turned his eyes.

"This... What is this place?" Ichigo asked

"I'm over here, you know." The voice said

Ichigo whipped his head around in the direction the voice had come from.

There was a woman standing there.

'She doesn't look much older than me.' Ichigo thought.

Yet there was something about the stranger that made her seem much more mature.

The stranger was a green-eyed woman with slightly pale skin with straight, long green hair and wearing a forest green, light kimono.

"Who...are you?" Ichigo asked the…spirit.

"Who am I? What are you talking about? My name is *************."

When the woman said her name, Ichigo heard nothing but the faint sound of breaking glass, which caused a puzzled expression to find its way onto his face.

'He still can't hear huh?' thought the zanpakuto

"Oh... Is that so? You still can't hear me. How...disappointing." The woman sighed. "Really, though - how many times will I have to repeat it until you hear me? And here I thought that no one in this world could know me better than you..."

This last statement just served to make Ichigo even more confused. "What the hell are you talking about? Sorry, but I don't know you."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Completely clueless, as expected from someone who looks so much like a pineapple. We've got a lot of work to do."

Ichigo bristled. He might not know who she was, but the woman had obviously insulted his hair.

She gave him a pointed look. "Especially on your self-control."

"Ichigo," The woman spoke; "I must ask how you are able to stand there."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked but the next thing he knew, his Inner World started to change. Everything, safe for Ichigo and the woman turned jet black and had a white outline around it.

As if on command, the ground under Ichigo's feet crumbled, and our hero fell multiple feet, the woman followed closely behind.

"Ichigo," spoke the woman, "If you have time to scream then you have time to save yourself, boxes are forming, in one of these boxes is my true form. You have to find it, or you will become a hollow."

The woman dissapeared; Ichigo continued to fall as boxes materialized around him.

'Yeah, find the one box out of millions, how?'

Ichigo closed his eyes, ready to give up, until he felt something brush against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw a sea of white spirit ribbons surrounding him.

'Spirit ribbons, wait, I remember Uryu saying something about these things, and Itachi's eyes, they remind me of it, what was it?'

"Did you know," Ichigo heard Uryu's words, "That a Soul Reaper's ribbons are red?"

Ichigo let out a blast of spirit energy, using it as a sensor to locate the box he needed. Grabbing ribbons and boxes, Ichigo flew towards and grabbed the red ribbon. Standing on a box below him, Ichigo opened the box in front of him and saw the hilt of his pre-released zanpakuto. The same one that was destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Congratulations, Ichigo, you have found me."

"Is this…?"

That was as far as Ichigo got, as his inner world began to shake and crumble as his inner world started to fall apart as if it were made if small boxes.

"What are you doing you fool," The woman shouted "Pull me out…now!"

Ichigo put his hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto; now let's see what is happening to his outer body. Tessai Tsukabishi, a very tall man with square glasses, a handlebar mustache, and black hair, just tried to kill Ichigo before he became a full hollow. Ichigo's spirit body was covered in bandages form Tessai's spell and was ready to finish off Ichigo. Luckily for our hero, his spell failed as Ichigo's bandaged body erupted in a yellow light and began to slingshot around Urahara's underground training room. It landed with an explosion and kicked up dust and smoke leaving the question as to what happened to Ichigo?

"Hey, Carrot top, are you still alive?" Jinta shouted into the smoke.

Everyone saw red eyes glow through the smoke as it began to dissipate to reveal Ichigo in a slightly different appearance. Ichigo know wore a standard Soul Reaper Shihakusho with a light blue sash holding it closed. A white mask with a red crescent moon on the left edge of the mask covered his face.

Jinta spoke up: "What, a…shihakusho, and a mask… what is he?"

Kisuke Urahara looked on at Ichigo, waiting to what the boy does.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto from his side; A katana with rich, dark forest green sheath and hilt wrappings, gold pommel, hilt ornaments and guard, the blade itself has a subtle green tint to it, the guard is a circle 6.5cm in diameter. He took his zanpakuto out of it's sheath and brought the hilt to the mask. His breath was cold as you could see it coming out of the mask where the mouth was. A loud shatter was heard as Ichigo cracked his mask with the end of his zanpakuto and ripped it off of his face. Urahara walked up to Ichigo, still in his standard goofy fashion.

Another shatter was heard as Ichigo slammed the mask into Urahara's face and then hit him with the hilt of his zanpakuto. Urahara was on the ground, fake crying, with Ichigo standing above him, an evil and very pissed off aura around him.

"You know Urahara, I made myself a promise when I was down in that hole." An evil and sadistic smirk wormed its way onto Ichigo's face, one that would make Madara Uchiha proud. "I swore that if I ever got out of that hole, I would kill you the first chance I got!"

Urahara stopped his fake crying and looked at Ichigo.

"Okay Ichigo, it is time for part three."

"What?" said the carrot top, a tick mark appearing above his forehead.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one, just knock off my hat and there is no time limit."

"Why drag it out, I think we can end this in 5 minutes."

Smirking, Urahara lifted his cane up and pulled a sword out of it.

"Okay then, 5 minutes."

'What, fighting without a zanpakuto, this'll be easy.'

Ichigo smirked, then he heard the woman's voice ring out.

"Ichigo, don't get cocky, he does have a zanpakuto, I can feel it, all zanpakuto spirits can feel other zanpakuto spirits. Tell me, can you fight without me?"

"What?" Ichigo questioned, only to see Urahara hold his zanpakuto and charge, Ichigo dodged, abate barely and looked on with horror. If he didn't dodge, that small crater next to him; would have been his head. Ichigo heard the woman call out again, a rather long call.

"Ichigo, do you know what your problem is?"

Ichigo said nothing as his Zanpakuto continued.

"Your problem is your fear, you're scared that you can't help your loved ones and you're wrong."

"You fear letting everyone down. You fear letting them die, and in the life of a fighter, fear will get you and your friends killed."

"However, what's worse is abandoning our friends."

"Remember, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends, family, and comrades are lower than scum."

"Now, you must abandon your fears."

At this, Ichigo turned to face Urahara, his zanpakuto spirit chanting.

"Turn to face him."

"Don't give an inch."

"Advance."

"Never stop."

"If you retreat, you will age."

"If you hesitate, you will die."

"NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"

Ichigo turned to Urahara, shouting:

**"Awaken from slumber, Tsukihime"** (Moon Princess)

And nothing happened.

Everyone else looked on confused while Ichigo had a confident smirk on his face.

"Uh, Ichigo, I think something went wrong." Urahara observed.

"Oh no, Everything went exactly as planned" Ichigo explained while walking towards Urahara.

-**2 SECONDS LATER**-

Ichigo was walking towards Urahara when all of a sudden Ichigo's figure blurred until it was barely visible, and seemingly sped up until he blurred past Urahara and vanished.

"Looking for me Mr. Hat and Clogs?" came a voice from behind him. Kisuke whirled around to find Ichigo standing behind him with Tsukihime resting on his shoulder and wearing his striped bucket hat on his head leaning on a rock.

"How did you do that Ichigo?" inquired Urahara, confused as everyone else.

"How long would you say it was from when i released my Zanpakuto till you saw me on this rock?"

"Oh, I'd say about 5 seconds, wasn't it?" Urahara answered.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Jinta interjected into the conversation. This in turn got Tessai and Ururu who had moved over to join them nodding in acceptance.

"Actually it was closer to 50 seconds. But I can imagine you making that mistake." Ichigo replied with satisfaction.

" **WHAT?**"

"That's my Zanpakuto's power. Tsukihime is capable of changing the opponent's perception of time as long as they've seen my sword's blade once it has been released. It is capable of making 50 seconds seem like 5 seconds as was just demonstrated. She's even capable of making 1 minute seem like 1 second."

Urahara as well as everyone else was completely shocked at the sheer potential of his Zanpakuto.

'What a dangerous ability! This Zanpakuto is pretty much on the same level as _his_'

"So, What's the neeee..." Ichigo drawled out before collapsing face first on the ground.

"Heh, You really are something you know that kid" remarked Urahara


	2. Chapter 2

Time is Relative: Chapter 2: Training Complete, Ichigo invades the Soul Society.  
I do not own Bleach or anything from Naruto, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

A week has passed since Ichigo had released his shikai and regained his Soul Reaper powers with the help of Urahara. It was 1:00 am and Ichigo was waiting, with his window open, for a message from Urahara.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Ichigo said to himself.

"At least it's a nice night, not a cloud in the sky…what's that?" Ichigo asked as he saw something flash in the sky. He looked up and noticed something heading towards him, he shouted in surprise, ducked and it hit his wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ichigo shouted in surprise, he heard Tsukihime chuckling at this.

'Shut up _Princess_.' Ichigo mentally told him.

'You were the one who shouted Carrot top.' Tsukihime responded.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he noticed a blood like substance running down his wall, revealing a message.

"Huh? A message," Ichigo said and read it, "Ichigo, urgent, meet me outside the Urahara shop."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT, THIS IS LIKE SOME LAME TV MURDER MYSTERY IN WHICH A MESSAGE IS WRITTEN IN THE VICTIM'S BLOOD, AND IT BETTER NOT STAIN MY WALLS!" Ichigo freaked out as the blood fell revealing more

"Huh? P.S." He said and read, "P.S. If you think this is just some lame murder mystery, in which a message is written in the victim's blood…then you obviously have no sense of humor."

Tsukihime was cracking up, causing multiple tick marks to appear in his hair.  
"AHH FUCK YOU!" Ichigo threw his pillow at the wall, only for an alarm clock to hit him.

"NO FUCK YOU KUROSAKI, NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Ichigo's neighbor shouted, Ichigo took the clock and threw it through his neighbor's window, breaking it and injuring the man.

"MY LEG!" The neighbor shouted as Ichigo walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Well, dad, Karin, Yuzu, this is goodbye." Ichigo said.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" He heard his father shout, as said father dived from his bedroom window, Ichigo moved out of the way as Isshin hit the ground, head first, with a crash.

"Excellent dodge my son, I no longer have anything to teach you." Isshin said painfully as he struggled to get up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began walking off.

"Wait Ichigo, before you go, I want to give you something," Isshin said and handed Ichigo a talisman, "don't lose it, your mother gave it to me."

Ichigo stared at the talisman, ignoring his father.

"Thanks for giving me this dad."

"I'm not giving it to you, I except it back."

Ichigo heard him but stared at it again, Isshin, knowing Ichigo was ignoring him, Isshin began to spaz out.

"Hey, did you hear me, I said you better give it back or I'll shave my beard off and…"

Ichigo interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya, I'm leaving dad." Ichigo responded and walked off.

We now to Ichigo outside the Urahara shop.

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime's bubbly response rang out.

"Orihime…and Chad…and Uryu, what are you three doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"We're here to help you Ichigo." Chad said.

"Well now, since everyone's here," Urahara said, "let's go inside and get ready." The Hat N' Clogs manager led them to the basement of the shop and to the training grounds.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Orihime gushed

Tessai kneeled down in front of Orihime and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you young lady for seeing the glory of this shop." Tessai said.

Urahara clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, I see we're all ready to get to the Soul Society, just one little detail." Urahara said and using his cane; ejected Ichigo from his body. Everyone took notice of his new shihakusho and zanpakuto on his side.

"Now then, one last thing," Urahara said and summoned a large gate, "this is a variation of the Senkaimon or World Penetration Gate that Soul Reapers use, this is called the Reishihenkanki or Spirit Exchangers gate. You see, only spirit beings can pass through the Soul Society, and the only spirit being here is Ichigo, a Soul Reaper. The only way you three would be able to go with Ichigo…" Uryu finished up for Urahara

"Is if we were to die and Ichigo performing the konso or soul burial on us." Urahara nodded at Uryu and turned to the Reishihenkanki.

"And that's what this gate is for, with this, we will change your physical bodies into spirit particles and allow you entrance into the Soul Society. However, Tessai and I will only be able to keep the gate open for four minutes, once you go through the gate, there's no turning back. You'll have to go through the Dangai Precipice World and if you get stuck in there…it's all over." Urahara said grimly.

"So," Ichigo said, "all we have to do is win right?"

Urahara nodded.

"Last chance to back out you four." Said a male voice, they looked to see Yoruichi, a black cat, walking up…Ichigo freaked out.

"DID THAT FREAKING CAT JUST TALK!" He shouted.

"Yes, my name is Yoruichi, I was the one who helped Chad and Orihime use their powers, and I shall be your guide." The cat now dubbed as Yoruichi said. Urahara stared up the gate.

"Okay you five, get going!" He shouted.

"RIGHT, LET'S DO IT!" Ichigo shouted and ran through the gate with Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi following close behind.

'I hope you make it Ichigo, for all of our sakes.' Urahara thought as he heard footsteps.

"I see you took your sweet time getting here…Isshin." Urahara said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't ready for Ichigo to know about me yet." Isshin said, in his normal clothes.

"So, I take it you want me to help restore your Soul Reaper powers?" Urahara asked.

"Yes my old friend, you know **he's** got something planned, and we need to figure out what it is, I think Ichigo will need my help and it's time I start training my son." Isshin responded.

"How's your communication with Engetsu?" Urahara asked.

"Not as strong as it used to be, that's why we want to train." Isshin responded, referring to his zanpakuto

Urahara nodded as he, Tessai, and Isshin began to prepare.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Time is Relative

Ichigo and his friends ran faster and faster as the Dangai path began closing behind them. A giant device that Yoruichi dubbed the Sweeper was closing in on them. Uryu had already needed to be saved my Chad after he cape got caught. Ichigo moved to draw Tsukihime.

"No Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"If you draw your zanpakuto than the Dangai with sense your reiatsu and you will be swallowed up by the Sweeper." Yoruichi warned the Soul Reaper.

Ichigo lamented and agreed, the group continued to run for the exit but the Sweeper was quickly catching up.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Ichigo shouted.

"I got it Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Orihime, no!" Yoruichi shouted to the busty red head, but it was too late.

"HINAGIKU, BAIGON, LILY!" Orihime shouted.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" She shouted as the Sweeper hit the shield, an explosion sent the ground flying out of the Dangai, to which Orihime used her shield to cushion their landing.

"Woo! We made it!" Orihime cheered, only for Yoruichi to head butt her in the eye with a shout of "YOU FOOL!"

"My eye." Orihime cried and whined as anime style tears flowed out of her eyes as she held the eye Yoruichi head butted.

"That was very dangerous Orihime! If the sweeper had touched even one of the flowers than we all would have been doomed!" Yoruichi scolded the red head.

Orihime looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it at all." Ichigo said, this cheered Orihime up instantly.

Yoruichi sighed as everyone noticed the people of the Rukon District were staring at them.

"Um, why's everyone staring at us?" Uryu asked.

"Well, Soul Reapers aren't exactly at the top of the popularity chain among the residents of the Rukon Districts." Yoruichi said.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked.

He looked towards a large open gate.

"So, that's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that's where all the Soul Reapers live, and where Rukia is being held, the Seireitei." Yoruichi said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Ichigo shouted and drew Tsukihime, charging at the gate.

"ICHIGO NO!" Yoruichi shouted

Right as our hero was approaching the gate, it slammed into the ground, shut, as a giant man jumped down. The man was extremely tall, at least 32 feet in height, and was very muscular. He was dressed in a Shihakusho, the same kind that most Soul Reapers wear, but was open at the top on the left side of his chest with some armor covering his left shoulder to his upper arm. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail that went down to his waist, with long side burns that extended to his neck and was tied off in ponytail like tuffs. He wore a red hair with tassels on the side.

"AH! NO ONE TRIES TO GET PAST ME, JIDANBO IKKANZAKA, GATEKEEPER OF THE WEST GATE!" He shouted.

"What the hell, who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you just hear me! I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate! And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, for a boy you sure have a girly name, being named strawberry."

"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY! ICHI STANDS FOR NUMBER ONE AND GO STANDS FOR GUARDIAN!" The orange haired hero shouted.

"Well, it doesn't matter who you are? If you want to get into the Seireitei, you have to battle me." Jidanbo said and took out his axes.

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting him sense Jidanbo easier.

'I don't sense a zanpakuto on this guy.' Ichigo thought.

"**That doesn't mean he's not powerful, be careful."** Tsukihime told back.

Jidanbo brought his one of his axes down at Ichigo, the force of Jidanbo's attack caused the ground to shatter under him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she and Uryu ran to him, only for Jidanbo to stomp his foot, stopping the two.

"Have you no manners, there are three rules here in the Rukon District, number three is all duels must be one-on-one!" He shouted at them.

"You know, you're awefully slow for a Gatekeeper." came Ichigo's voice from on top of the gatekeeper's shoulder.

"Hey, how did you get up there?" Jidanbo asked.

'How slow is this guy?' Ichigo thought.

"It's because it is, well, long story short, you're attack was so slow I thought I might take some time to relax" Ichigo said jumping down in front of Jidanbo.

"Grr! Fine then, since you're such a smartass, than take this, Jidanbo's 10 Axe Festival!" He shouted and swung one of his axes.

"Blast it" Ichigo complained, readying himself to dodge the attack. Ichigo swerved as each attack hit the ground around him. It was obvious that Jidanbo couldn't count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 6! 8! 7! 5! Wait, I lost count...ah well…10!" Jidanbo shouted and slammed the axe down on the ground, Ichigo sighed after dodging the last attack and hiding in the dust caused by the attack.

"Yeah, take that you shrimp." Jidanbo yelled bringing his axes in front of him only for the heads of the axes to fall off.

'Did this guy just break his own axes?' Ichigo and the others thought.

"My…my axes, my beautiful axes." The giant cried.

Ichigo went from feeling victorious to a little bad for him.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry you broke your axes, I didn't know they meant so much to you." Ichigo said.

Jidanbo sniffled a little and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Really? You're apologizing. You're so kind, you have beaten me, not only as a warrior but also as a man Ichigo, and I shall open the gate for you and your friends." Everyone looked happy as Jidanbo was able to lift the gate open, only to freeze in fear.

"Jidanbo, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's….it's…the captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." He said.

Ichigo looked forward to see the captain walking towards them. Gin was tall and thin, he was wearing a standard soul reaper's Shihakusho with a white jacket over it. His eyes seemed to be shut, giving him a creepy look. He had a wide mocking grin on his face and he seemed to have an almost skeletal appearance with short silver hair in a mop top. The sharp angles of his face gave him a fox like appearance. His zanpakuto was visible at his hip.

"My my Jidanbo, what is this? Opening the gate for an intruder?" Gin asked in a mocking tone.

"It's the rules, if a Gatekeeper losses to an intruder, than he must open the gate to the victor." Jidanbo said

"Oh no, that's not what happens," Gin said, taking some steps back, "if a Gatekeeper losses a battle, he's not supposed to open the gate…he dies." Gin unsheathed his zanpakuto and noticed Ichigo's.

'This boy's zanpakuto seems dangerous for some reason.' He thought as he brought his zanpakuto back.

"What do you plan on doing, throwing that dagger at us?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"Oh no dear boy, you see, this is my zanpakuto, a demonstration is in order no? Shoot to kill…SHISO (God's Spear)!" He shouted and his zanpakuto blade extended, it sliced through Jidanbo's arm, Gin missed seeing Ichigo's eyes turn red and the tomes spin. Jidanbo struggled to hold the gate open as Gin readied another strike.

"AWAKEN FROM SLUMBER," Ichigo's voice rang out, getting Gin's attention, "TSUKIHIME!" Gin noticed that the blade didn't change, then his instincts screamed at him so he moved his blade behind him to block, managing to stop the blade but it still dug in his shoulder.

'Impossible, how did he get behind me' Gin though in shock, his eyes fully opened, revealing them to be blue. Looking back at Ichigo's original position he noticed Ichigo's figure blurred then zoomed around behind him.

"Wow you managed to block my attack somewhat, I'm impressed" Ichigo drawled from behind him raising his arm.

"ICHIGO STOP!" Yoruichi shouted but it was too late as Ichigo's arm slammed into Gin's throat, throwing the captain back. Jidanbo couldn't last as fell, letting go of the gate. It closed, leaving Ichigo trapped in the Seireitei. Gin coughed as looked towards Ichigo.

"Interesting," Gin grinned, "so, I'm guessing, you're zankpukutocan mess with you're victim mind somehow?" He asked.

Ichigo glared at Gin.

"I should turn you in, try to capture or kill you, but you know what, I'm going to let you go. You interest me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin said.

Ichigo gasped.

'How does he know my name?' He thought as Gin walked away.

"I will warn you, other than me there are 12 other captains, 13 lieutenants, 20 seated officers, and hundreds of unseated officers." Gin said in a mocking tone and continued to walk away.

"Why tell me this if I'm your enemy? And how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"It's simple, as I said, you interest me and I believe you will be useful in the future, as for how I know your name you'll find out one of these days, bye bye." Gin said and, with a wave of his hand, was gone in a swish.

'So that's one of the captains, how does he know my name, what does he mean I'll be useful? Something's going on and I think it's linked with Rukia's capture.' Ichigo thought.

'Ichigo,' Tsukihime spoke up, 'be careful, I sense he was holding back , you should be careful not to draw attention to yourself. Unless you are forced to fight.'

'You're a pacifist aren't you?' Ichigo asked Tsukihime.

'Yes.' Tsukihime said.

Ichigo sighed as the gate slammed shut, sealing him within the Seireitei.

'Looks like I'm on my own for a time.' Ichigo thought as he took off in a random direction.

'Hold on Rukia, I'm coming.' Ichigo thought.


	4. Author Note

SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD THE LAST CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON, SO I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEW CHAPTERS UP QUICKER.

THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND THE REVIEWS.

I'VE ALSO GOT A GENERAL IDEA OF WHAT I WANT ICHIGO'S BANKAI TO BE BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS I'D APPRECIATE IT AND WILL REFERENCE YOU WHEN I GET THAT FAR IN THE STORY.

**THANK YOU**


End file.
